Warden or Wizard
by ShadeShadow
Summary: A last hunt for Darkspawn, that's all it was meant to be! Now the Warden is injured and has been kidnapped into another strangely familiar world which want him to fight their war too… Part of the Warden's Journey Series.
1. Chapter 1

_World __Thedas__. __Date __unknown__:_

Arms throbbed in pain, from the rips in the flesh. Sword drawn wounds, open to the meat and muscle. A hiss escaped clamped lips, teeth gritted together from blinding agony. Poison working its way through, tearing down defences slowly, very slowly.

Swinging around on one foot, kicking outwards. The leather-clad limb caught the other between the legs, the weakest point. A strained grunt escaped them, falling to armoured knee and blade rushed forward cutting the throat freely.

Blood gushed forward, staining leather red and armoured hands grasped uselessly, already dead.

The last one fell. All were dead.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Underground_ _Cavern_. _Wardens_ _Party_:

The group sighed in relief and made their way east to the mouth of the cave.

"Am I glad that is over." The blond muttered under his breath.

"Ohh? Where the big bad darkspawn too much for your delicate muscles to handle?" Chuckled the black-clad female at the back of the group.

"Nooo." Armour scraped together as the male turned to look partially back to the trail they had walked. Scouting for new enemies that may have been following in their wake. And sighed, "Again? Are you going to turn the words I speak into your own personal amusement Morrigan?"

"Well, I wouldn't, if you were not so easy to tease Alistair. Just the right words and you act like an imbecile." She swung the staff onto her back and tightened the hardened leather around it carefully, knowing full well that they could be attacked at any moment, and her power would be needed again.

"Oh yes, just pick on me. Push me around like the wretch you are, milady of the wilds." He huffed in amusement. Arms shrugged upwards, shifting the weight of the armour slightly, while teasingly throwing some of the blood on his hands towards the woman.

She wrinkled her nose at him, lips twisting in disgust. While her red eyes mocked him, laughing at his reaction to her words.

Beside them, moving his arms back and forth. While stretching the muscles carefully in measured movements was another male figure, who then stopped and crouched. Fingers ghosting across the ground with sharp eyes seeing what others could not. Tilting his head. Long blond strands shifted position, revealing a pointed ear to those who were watching.

"I do not mean to interrupt your seeming lover's talk. But it seems there to be signs of a new patrol on the path ahead." He looked sidewards, tilting his head towards the two. A smirk playing upon sinful lips, as honeyed eyes glanced up and down the man's fine form.

"Oh, yes, very good." Alistair marched past, a hand grabbing the helmet on his belt. Putting it on, he hoisted his shield and sword, ready for the next bloody battle.

"Well, I do hope it is not a Tuesday. I truly would not want to wake with a severed arm or limb, if you please." He mused thoughtfully, twirling the sword around in a circle playfully.

"I do not know Alistair, perhaps you should give a dance to draw their attention to you," Morrigan smirked, one hand upon the staff on her back. Ready to draw it in the instance she needed it.

"Why, yes…" The blonde's sarcastic voice rang out as hurlocks appeared around the bend in the cavern tunnel, "I should twirl and dance and let the darkspawn howl themselves silly with laughter."

Flipping one dagger point down, the elf darted forward. Slipping effortlessly between the ranks of Darkspawn, to finally get behind the Hurlock that had rushed the swordsman with a bellow of rage. Twirling round in a half-circle, he buried the daggers to the hilt in the necks of two enemies, easing the battle by a margin.

"Perhaps, you could dance and dismember together, my friend." Spoke the long blond as he ducked a swing from a Greatsword and jumped a sweep of a long blade at the same time.

"Really, so I should _strut and flutter my eyelashes, waving my dress from side to side_." His voice picked up with a high pitched false tone that clearly was meant to represent a female's voice. "_While sliding a blade between their ribs_? Really Zevran. I think not."

"I think you would look very dashing in a dress dear Alistair, it would certainly bring out your eyes." Morrigan cackled, as fire struck down and spread outwards, lighting all on fire and causing the companions to make a swift retreat away from the line of attack.

The blond male swung his sword around, and through the stomach of another Hurlock in his way, who screeched as it fell. Bringing up his shield, he deflected the new attack while sighing in response to the words spoken.

"Really? Why is it always me?" He muttered, "Am I really so easy to make fun of?"

The last Hurlock then fell, falling forward and revealing the arrow in its neck. From behind, leaning against the wall, looking tired was another elf. Smiling grimly, he nodded in response to the swordsman's question. "Yes, you are. But it cheers us up when we need it. Though you are not the only one that gets the brunt of the jokes, Leliana does as well."

Zevran strode out of the shadows silently. His body seeming to form as he came into the light as though made from shadows. While daggers dripped a mixture of red and black were held in one hand. The blond long-haired elf finished wrapping a strip of clean cloth around a deep cut in his upper arm. As golden brown eyes carefully surveyed the group.

"The last are dead. Tried to run, but I caught them." His eyes gleamed with the thrill of a hunt gone well. "Mayhap we can find a place to set up camp soon, yes? The darkness is ahead of us on this day."

Green eyes flicked over to the other elf, and his grim smile turned into a gentle grin. "Got them all did you assassin?"

"Yes. They were quick, but I, am quicker." The blond elf spoke with confidence lit to his voice. "After all, the crows need to do their work well to escape a flogging for failure."

"Sounds just terrible that does. Do the crows really flog you for a mistake?" Alistair murmured, sliding his sword home into the leather scabbard with a click.

The witch lifted a vial to her lips and took a sip, shuddering and smiling as the potion did its work to heal the wounds on her body.

"Interesting… I think I want to meet these crow masters of yours elf." Morrigan looked far too interested for the human males' comfort, and he moved to put the elves between himself and the female.

"You, my lady, scare me."

"Such flattery Alistair." The wild's witch laughed, amused with his reaction.

Green eyes rolled, amusement showing on his face as he listened to the two human's banter. Tilting his head, he gave a toothy grin towards Zevran while waggling his dark eyebrows. The blond elf chuckled in return.

Stepping up to the other male, the crow assassin threw the black-haired elf's arm over his shoulder and took some of the wardens' weight, knowing earlier that the younger one had been clipped in the leg by one of the poison blades. And even though the wound had been treated for poison and healed by magic. The feeling of the cut and the hurt that had been there still throbbed through the muscle. For the body did not forget wounds, as readily as magic took them away.

"They never stop…" Spoke the dark-haired elf with a fond smile.

"Hm?" Grunted Zevran in question.

"Alistair and Morrigan. They never stop arguing." Green eyes glanced over at the assassin, while the elf tried to walk as gently as possible on the throbbing calf muscle of his leg. He was also trying not to lean too much on the taller blond at his side, but the other just gave him an irritated glance and decided to pick green eyes up bridle style.

"Zevran!" He yelped, clinging to the other in shock at the sudden change in his balance.

"You are so hard-headed, my friend." Spoke Zevran with a grin. "Perhaps you could just lay back and enjoy the ride, yes?"

"Put, me, down." The dark-haired elf was glaring at the other now, not amused in the slightest.

But the assassin just laughed, while leaning down and brushing lips across that sweat beaded brow under his chin. "Hadrian, you are always so prideful. Let me carry you, at least for today amore."

The dark-haired elf's eyes were wide, staring at the blond with surprise. Then pale lips twitched into a grin before laying his head on a strong shoulder. "Fine," Hadrian grumbled, as he closed tired eyes.

"Always so proud. But accepting help does not make you weak, no?"

"Shut up you." The black-haired elf muttered back, shifting his face into the blonds neck and shoulder area. "Don't make me smack you, cheeky."

"Such harsh words my own. You can be so cruel." Said Zev with a forlorn sigh.

This attracted the attention of Morrigan and Alistair, who stopped and looked forward at the other two. Alistair tilted his head, eyebrows raised in both question and curiosity. "Well, that's not something you see every day." Spoke the blond human. The corner of his lips turned upward into a smile, eyes crinkling with laughter lines.

"Hmmm... yes. Our warden certainly does not like to show weakness, does he not?" Replied the witch with a slight smile. Alister just grinned at her, carefully rotating his arm around in a circle under the heavy armour as he tried to loosen the tight muscles of his elbow. The weight of holding the iron sword for hours had begun to make his arm ache.

"Zevran! See if you can spot a place to camp out, would you?" He called, as the swordsman stopped and stared back the way they had come. His fingers tightened around the sword's hilt as he lifted his shield up into a guard position. "Morrigan and I shall stay here to deal with the darkspawn."

"What?!" The black elf looked up, eyes wide. His hand gripped Zev's left shoulder as Hadrian looked back at the two humans in horror. "No! I shall stay and fight with you."

"Hadrian..." Groaned Alister as he turned to stare at the black-haired elf with a severe frown. "You cannot."

Zevran gritted his teeth as he wrestled with the wriggly lithe body of his partner, who was determined to get down and face the enemy head-on once again. "_Amore_!" He snapped, causing the elf to freeze and look up with wide eyes.

"Enough..." Breathed the blond, pressing a gentle kiss to Hadrian's forehead. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Zev." Those bright green eyes gently smiled. "It doesn't even hurt any-more."

"My own." Zevran shook his head. Shifting the elf's body slightly, he raised his hand up to eye level, fingers coated in red. "Your healed skin has split. I can bind it, but rest will be best to stop the bleeding."

Green eyes stared in horrified silence at the glistening liquid coating bronze coloured fingers. Swallowing, Hadrian nodded relenting to their wishes while relaxing back into Zevran's hold.

"Very well..." the black elf frowned, "but you, my king, better make it back alive."

"Oh, I shall make it so," says Morrigan with a twisted smile. "Upon our return, he shall be unharmed and still whining as ever."

"I do **not** whine..." Said Alistair with a pout, as he turned and began walking back towards the tunnel the party had come from.

"My dear Alistair, yes, you do."

"_No, I don't_." The swordsman sang back at her in playfulness, his voice fading into the distance as they walked away from the two elves.

"Oh! So, you do not whine about there being too many darkspawn and not enough cheese…?" Was the last they heard as Zevran and Hadrian made their way further into the caverns ahead.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Deep __within __the __Thaig __with __Zevran __and __the __Warden__:_

A hiss escaped as Hadrian was placed upon the ground of the side cave, away from the main cavern. It was large enough to hold all four of them adequately, along with a campfire and still have room to move comfortably. The black elf's hand pressed harder down upon his wound as blood pooled up between parted fingers though the sodden bandaging.

The hardened leather armour, spelled against damage or was meant to be, had been split jaggedly by a coarse blade which had splinted off at the end. That darkspawn had been very lucky to get off such a hit before the daggers of the crow had embedded themselves in the infected creature's skull and ended its life for hurting his partner.

But as the blond elven had taken down the creature of the spawn, a shard of the sword broke off, as the beast fell to the assassin's blades as they tasted blood. It was this novice mistake that had ended up wounding the black elf severely, tearing the skin and slicing deep into the muscle where the piece of the festering blade now resided. It had near cost the black-haired elf his legs. To never walk again would have devastated the forest loving creature for the rest of his natural life. This didn't include the impact it had on Zevran when he saw Hadrian collapse with neither sound nor movement. It was like the spirit of life had been cut, and all that was left behind was the body.

Thankfully he was still alive. The shard had done a lot of damage, but a potion helped to patch up the wound somewhat to allow him to walk and fight without collapsing. But without getting him to a healer, there was no telling how bad the situation they were in could get, trapped down a cavern system, below the earth in a Dwarfen Thaig…

"This is the most idiotic thing you have ever done, yes?"

Pale lips slowly moved up into a gentle smile. Watching as the blond gave a grunt as the male knelt down beside the smaller elf. "Maybe not the most idiotic." He muttered, shaking his head with a sniggering laugh.

"_Amore_, No laughing at this elf. Not when he holds all your prayers within." Said Zevren with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

The black-haired elf let the blond reposition his hands from their place over the wound on his leg, to around the injury itself, fingers red and sticky with old and new blood. "Really now, you are making me very intrigued sir elf." The wounded elf tilted his head to the side a teasing smile on his lips, as he tried to ignore the flashes of pain as the other cleaned his wound as they bantered back and forth.

Then the gentle laughter cut with a hiss as the black-haired male winced, fingers white from where they pressed tightly against the skin of his thigh around the wound. These were new lengths of cotton linen strips and roughly square-cut pieces of fabric, all had been sterilized in boiling water and been packed over the wound. This helped to keep the air away from open flesh and allow the party at a later time to remove the shard of the sword without having to open the skin once it had healed anew.

"You are ok now, _la mia ombra (my shadow)_, yes?" Queried the blond quietly, as the last strips were firmly tightened over the wound to keep it from being contaminated from the surrounding area any more than it could have been. A gentle hand reached forward and ran his knuckles down smooth cheeks, causing green eyes to lift and to catch onto golden irises which looked worriedly at the ground-bound warden.

"I shall be fine, Zev. I am not going anywhere see?" The black-haired male shrugged, breaking the stare the two elves had been locked within. Reaching over to the side, Hadrian pulled his daggers and bow over, holding them in a tense grip as he held them in his lap. "I will be sure to keep my weapons close at hand at all times."

"I know you shall, but let me help you at least tie on your daggers _amore_. It will make me feel more at ease knowing you are at least equipped, while I go scouting for dangers abound." Zevran tilted his head, smiling cheekily as he reached down and gripped the daggers, pulling them out of the slacked grip of the gently laughing Hadrian. Leaning forward, the blond elf gently rubbed his nose against the other elves making the green-eyed one duck away eyes shut. The taller elf carefully tied the daggers to the belts that crisscrossed over the black male's chest.

Making sure the knots were tight, but easy to undo in an emergency or need to do maintenance. The blond then helped to fit the bow and quiver stuffed full of many different arrows (like magic, poison & normal) before leaning back to nudge his head into the black-haired elf's and nuzzle the others forehead murmuring affection into the other's hair. The other black-haired elven kin just shook his head in bemusement, huffing in stifled laughter.

The two look a long few seconds just breathing together, eyes closed before the elder moved away. Those green eyes opened, and he tilted his head to the side. Zev just shook his head and curved his arm under a hip while the other went over the other side to help direct the black elf down onto his side. For a long moment, the younger resisted, just staring up at the Crow Assassin, before a smile overtook that young-looking face and the blond leaned down slightly. "_Ora di riposo. Riproduci in seguito_?_ (Rest now. Play later?)_"

His eyes went wide, Hadrian swallowed, then nodded before the warden followed the blond's direction and lay down on his side, allowing the stressed leg to rest unheeded from pressure and weight of his body. Tired eyes watched the honey eyed blond nod at his figure before straightening, turning away and walking towards the entrance. Then with a sudden run leapt up the wall and seemed to vanish into the shadows at the top of the cavern wall.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Half_ _an_ _Hour_ _Later_:

Half an hour soundlessly passes while Warden Hadrian sleeps, knowing the Assassin patrols the halls of the Thaig. _Then…_

Breathing gently, green eyes flicker open, irises dilate confused at the gentle light surrounding him in a silvery-white glow. Blinking, it was suddenly inside he felt it, a tight burning sensation, as though Hadrian's whole body was ready to combust into flame right there and then.

With a groan, the warden heaved himself onto his side and then paled as it registered just what that burning feeling inside had been displaying and trying to tell his instincts this whole time.

Right around the black-haired elf's body and a good few feet away was a summoning circle. A _Reverse Summoning Circle_ to be more exact, to summon whatever you wanted was inside as long as you had the strength and control to do so. Distance was matched by power, and as long as you had something that belonged to that which you wanted to summon, nothing could stand in your way to getting what you want.

Gasping breaths as it got harder to breathe, Hadrian pulled himself up as quickly as he could, ignoring his wound as it split and burst once again, the sealed skin opening like a ripe banana being torn apart. Blood coated the elf's inner thighs and dripped down his legs to the ground, as the man tried desperately to get out of the circle. But it was like trying to wade through running water.

Then his leg collapsed underneath, ripping a cry of anger from the male's tense form. Pushing up onto hands and knees, stretched a hand out, concentrating on the fiery spark inside, but even that did not work. This spell was cutting off all avenues.

Green eyes watched in horror as the light got brighter and yelled out to Zevran with all his heart.

Then the cavern, the Thaig and everything Hadrian knew vanished in a blinding glow of white light.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Not_ _a_ _Minute_ _later_ _with_ _Zevran_:

"_ZEVREN_!" It echoed deep in his ears the fear within his Amore's voice before being stolen away. It was unlike anything he had heard within Hadrian's voice before. Never had he listened to the other elf scream out like that, in such terror and fear.

The blond elf's lips were pressed tightly against one another as he stared down at the ground where the black-haired elf had lain, fingers wrapped tightly around the leather-wrapped hilt of his two daggers to keep from punching a wall in frustration.

"Zevren?" Alister's voice was not a welcome distraction at this time, though the female mage beside him may have the answers he needed. "We heard the warden's scream and came as fast as we could. Where is he?"

"Assassin?" At her sharp query, the blond turned and looked over his shoulder at them both. Alistair was covered head to toe in darkspawn blood once more, indicating there had been quite a lot following the group. The mage was, as always, impeccable, her sharp eyes flickering over the area taking in the scene with an emotionless gaze.

"What happened Zev?" Alistair said again.

"Observe beneath your feet, my friend." He said as he turned and gestured at the intricate markings, which had been seemingly burned into the ground, and the blood that showed where Hadrian had lain. His outline was still warm from having been there only moments before. A thin stretch of black indicated that the warden had reached out trying to escape his fate just before he had been whisked away by this strange, most unholy of magicks. The air itself seemed to buzz with energy.

Morrigan bent down, fingers brushing the charred ground. Sparks flickering from her fingers at the touch, fluttered down caused her to flinch back. "Such Dark magic tis this I have ever seen, through my mother I have heard rumour this has been performed many a time."

"You know what magic this is then?"

"Tis a Reverse Summoning Spell. Not one of this realm, though, the glyphs are far too strange for our tongue."

"I care not for the magic of this spell. Just tell me where my Amore has disappeared to!" Bit out Zevren as he turned away, fingers white around the hilt of his dagger which weighed comfortingly in his palm. The other blade was still within its sheath on his hip, the blonds left hand curled into a fist as sharp eyes traced over that blacked mark which was shaped precisely in Hadrian's form. Clearly from the shape, as Zevran could see, the dark-haired elf had struggled to get away with his wounded thigh. But had failed and only time to yell for the blond before the magic had erupted beneath him and ensnared his form to spirit him away.

'_Amore…_' He thought, fingers clenched. '_Wait for me__! I will find where you have gone. And if you have been hurt in any way, retribution will be swift._'

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter Dragon Age Crossover**_

_Chapter 2_

**Warning: Moderate Description of Violence**

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World unknown. Date unknown. Hadrian's pov_:

A gasp of breath. Fingers twitch. Muscles tense and shoulders move. Head rolls back. Lips part, bloodless and pale. While a voiceless sound escapes. Hands curl. Arms contract. Legs move and body rolls.

Green eyes flicker beneath heavy eyelids.

A cough echoes, hands fisted in fabric. Body curls, legs to chin. Lips pull back, forehead furrows.

Coughs again, spittle flies. Gasps for breath, eyelids flicker.

Voices sound, pounding feet. Hands grasp clothing and shouts in an ear. Body flinches, curling more. Hurting inwardly, yelling in fear. Fists shake body, yelling even louder. Hands tighten, fabric creasing. Lifts up high, arms flailing.

Legs jerk outwards, arms falling limp. Head turned side wards, cheek turning pink. A voice growls, firmly and nastily. But nothing comes, speech is gone.

Shaken again, voice getting louder. Feet then heard getting closer. A young voice yells, a spark unveils, tearing a yell from their chest.

Fingers let go, dropping them to the ground. A scream echoes, bouncing round and round. Fingers grip hair. Eyes clenched in pain.

Agony abound, shuddering through broken bones as blood boils, slowly cooking within. Then a flash of light, through tightly closed eyelids and darkness comes, sucking consciousness away. Thus silence falls, body still once more.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World Earth. Date unknown. General pov_:

"That was close…" Sighs the woman in a white gown. Fingers rub her brow as she looks over the young man on the floor of the office.

"Seems a slight miscalculation had affected the transportation of the child." Blue eyes gazed down at the boy lying curled upon the ground. Fingers were pressed together, elbows resting on the top of the desk as the elder gazed over his half moon spectacles at the matron and her charge.

"Miscalculation?" A grimace appeared for a second or two, before falling into the usual dark scowl that caused students to flee in terror. "Seems you near killed the creature instead." His dark eyes narrowed. Sharp and calculating eyes flicked over the wounded and pained body of the young man on the ground.

"Creature?" The elder glanced towards the younger man, before his lips curled into a smile and he stood up from his desk, moving round to cross over to where the other had landed upon the floor. "No Severus, this is no creature. If you looked more closely, you would see very well who this is."

Long fingers reached forward and brushed long dark strands back from a bowed forehead, revealing a lightning bolt scar to the room. The young man, Severus, stiffened a dark frown as his eye flickered back and forth over the still body of the boy.

The Matron on the other hand didn't react at all except to tut at the elder and brush his hand away. Her other hand was in motion, wand in hand, carefully moving over the boys body as parchment collected in a neat pile by her leg to read after she was done. Then the boy groaned, tilting his head, fingers twitching as though to awake. With a furrow of her brow, the matron muttered under her breath and set a sleeping spell over him to make him fall into a more natural slumber.

"Oh my word." She just stared.

"Poppy? What is wrong?" Asked the elder concerned. Blue eyes looked into Severus's dark-brown eyes in question, but the younger just shook his head with a frown.

"I.. Just look." She moved back, and gestured towards his head. The two men looked over the boys form to see if they could see what was wrong and then finally saw it, if by the sudden intakes of breath were any indication. "I didn't think they still existed."

His ears were pointed. Delicately. Nothing like a house elf's, or any other magical creature they knew of. The only creature that it could be, were the one beings that didn't exist. They had been destroyed a long, long time ago, hunted down for their beauty and immortality until none were left.

She looked up at them both with fire in her eyes. "Just where did he come from Albus? This is too dangerous a world for a being like him, no matter who he used to be."

Near black eyes narrowed in thought, before the younger of the two men stepped forward and kneeled down beside the sleeping being on the ground. "Poppy, perhaps the boy should be placed elsewhere for his safety for the moment." Severus glanced up at the focused mediwitch. "Perhaps the secure wing of the hospital wing?"

"Excellent idea Severus. Would you mind giving me a hand? I have to keep an eye on his vitals and can't transport the child at the same time." Spoke the matron with a concentrated look upon her face. Her wand was focused upon the boy's midsection, glowing a dark green in colour while flickering in a regular beat.

"Very well Poppy. Just tell me when you are ready to transport the boy to the Hospital Wing."

She just nodded distractedly in return.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Tiny dream. Earth home. Harry pov_:

_They were tiny hands, such small hands that pressed almost desperately against the door, searching for a way out. A hot forehead rested above them, feverish and cold at the same time as panted breaths escaped into the air._

_He was sick. He was so very sick. Coughs erupted into the air, as little lungs tried desperately to shift sticky mucus, but his body was too weak. _

_Clouded green eyes, shiny with tears that did not fall, closed with resignation that such a young child should not feel. Letting his body slip down to the ground in defeat as a fist beat almost silently against the door once again that night. _

_Help me..._

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World Earth. Hadrian's pov_:

Green eyes fluttered open, before shutting again from the bright light. A groan escaped as a hand came up to cradle his throbbing head. Deep breaths were being taken in, trying to stay calm and assess the situation as panic started to build. The usually familiar smell of dirt, a tinge of iron, the heady fragrance of copper, unwashed leather and linens was missing.

Fingers of his left hand shifted slightly and curled around the hilt of a dagger. Thank goodness for the assassin and his paranoid nagging about always wearing the enchanted weapons. They couldn't be removed from his person when wearing them thanks to the glyphs inscribed on them.

Whispered voices echoed around him, coming from a far enough distance the male felt safe enough to crack open his eyes enough to survey the surroundings. White light blinded watery green eyes as they blinked furiously before shutting once more, face pressing back into the space between his shoulder and the strange feeling linens.

Finally eyes began to adjust and the elf could survey his surroundings. White was the impression, sterile white. White curtains, yellowish-white sheets, white curiously soft pillows, walls greyish white and floors were made up of lots of white squares. Huffing out a breath, pulled the _soft-thick-sheet-that-was-not-a-sheet_ off of him and swung leather clad legs down off the bed.

Breathing, Hadrian pushed up and _**stood**_ all for a second or two before collapsing. Left hand clamped down upon his thigh which had split open and was quickly soaking the bindings with blood. The Right had managed to direct his falling movement to land upon the bed once more, with his legs being the only things still hanging off while the rest of the elf's body lay flat as he panted from the sharp throbbing pain.

_'By the Dreadwolf, fool I am_.' Twisting to lie upon his back, Hadrian stared up at the blindingly white ceiling and strange but interesting architecture as he gathered the courage to move again. '_Throw the elks to the pit, I must be seeking punishment if I must be trying to get up again._'

Then a strange sound of flapping came to pointed ears and the elven Warden pushed himself up onto his elbows as curiosity reared its head once again, his natural suspicion and need to escape the white room had temperately been replaced as his true naivety when his curiosity struck and **the elf had to follow the compulsion**. For the Warden had a tendency to let his curiosity dictate his behaviour _to__o__ many times _and the trouble the party had gotten into had become legends on Thedas.

Green eyes raised up and stared, there flying towards him was a fire bird. They were supposed to be extinct, hunted down like most creatures were being. Dragon's being the top prize for any seasoned killer. It made the forest dwelling creature inside of him bristle with anger.

It was funny, he was originally an Elven child from the city. A _flat-ear_, one with no pride or connection to the ancestors and yet Hadrian took pride in being a city elf, his heritage from his father. Yet he was also a _Dalish-elf_ through his mother. Taken on journeys, and was accepted into the clan as a _Dal'en_ and taught the ways of his people. Including the daggers and bow, the dark haired man took to them with satisfaction and pride.

That day, on the day of his marriage, the Warden had been there to visit his father. As well as keep the promise that had been made many a year ago. Binding to the young female elf was no trouble, even if it was a temporary bond to help her escape the Alienage to the clan with him.

Instead, bloodshed.

So many dead.

It was that which sparked the darker side of his curiosity then.

_What would happen if I cut here, slowly sliced and separated the muscles and tendons of the flesh? Lets see what he shall do, will he scream, writhe in pain, whimper or beg after what he did to her? No man deserves to keep his dignity and pride after destroying the virtue of the one I was meant to protect. _

And so Darkness grew into him. The assassin's path laid out. The Warden Duncan came, saved Hadrian's neck from the gallows and shoved him into being a Warden to fight Darkspawn.

Green eyes blinked, drawn back to the present as a weight settled on his stomach and a trill sounded out into the air by his left ear. Shifting his head back, the elf looked down and stared at the gleaming fiery-red plumage of the bird. The bird who by the way was looking back at the green eyed man with one beady black eye, head cocked to the side with intelligence shining through.

A chirrup came from the sharp curved beak of the creature, who's crest was raised. As that sharp intelligent stare switched from one eye to the other, as the fire-bird seemed to twitch it's head and turned the other way. Then with a flick of it's long tail's, turned towards Hadrian's legs with a crooning sound.

"Do not worry my friend. I shall care for the wound soon enough, if the Dreadwolf permits me." He murmurers towards the bird, unconsciously lying back, the heat from the bird causing a drowsiness to overtake his senses. Blinking, he tried to shake it away, as a hand came up to hold his head. "_Wha' ya' do'in_?"

Then agonising pain eclipsed his form. Hadrian could not move, vocalize or even feel. Just pain throughout his form. The blood in his very body felt like it was trying to boil it's way out of him. Breathing began to hitch, body twitching, then the spasm's began, before violently fitting. Mind was fixated on two words as darkness hit in a flash of light and concerned garbled words as he shut down once again.

_**What**_ _**Happened**_?

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World Earth. __Medical Wing.__ Hadrian's pov_:

Face turned into the feather soft side of the pillow, his brow furrowed before green eyes slowly slipped open. Gently he stared into the white light that shone from the window, confused and slightly dazed, but mainly tired.

Settling back into the pillow, gazing perplexed towards the light, as fingers drifted upwards and pressed gently against his leg. Then shifting his gaze downwards, pushed upwards with his left arm mainly taking his weight. Staring down at the bandages around the thigh, the fingers of Hadrian's right hand flexed, fingertips brushing against the rough material.

"_Uoy__ere__w __i__fi t__ah__tod tndluow__i_." In reflex the elf suppressed a flinch, as pain radiated out from the exact point the his fingers had brushed against. Head turned, eyes fixating on a darker pair which had apparently been watching him wake and move around this entire time. Shifting onto his right side, the elven male settled with his body facing towards the darkly dressed gentleman. With only the left leg kept in its original position, Hadrian would not dare any more pain.

Dark eyes stared down at him with an unreadable look, while shoulder lengths of dark wavy hair hung around his face.

'_Who_?' Green eyes narrowed at the strange human that had apparently been sitting at his side for however long it had been. It was then Hadrian caught the slightest of movement from the human sitting at his side. Without indicating that he had sighted the movement, the Warden-assassin tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand your _words_ _Hume_."

Fingers of his left hand slowly shifted position and curled gently over the pommel, before quietly moving to grasp the handle of the dagger. Fingers were firm and still, as sharp eyes caught the man removing an object from his pocket. A very long and thin object, almost like a miniature staff in size, only hand-held size.

It was just a flicker in the corner dark haired man's eyes, but it was enough to make the young elf move.

He dove off the bed, ignoring his leg which began to greatly pain him as it bled through the white linen bandages, indicating it had torn through again. Ducking under the coloured flash of light that shot over his head and hit the bed. Hadrian slipped the dagger out of its sheath into his palm and in an instant was inside the other man's defence. Clearly the human had not expected him to get up and actually move at the speed he had, as the others reflex was a little too slow. For the very moment he reacted, the elven assassin was already behind the dark-haired man and the dagger was poised at his throat, his warning clear.

Those sharp green eyes quickly flickered over the male, taking in the position of each hand. The left was on the arm of the chair, fingers gripping the end, skin white with sudden tension. The right held that miniature staff like object, wooden-brown, carved delicately and pointed directly at where his head was laying not seconds before. The pillow, as his eyes flickered over to inspect it for a long second or two, had indented from the blast, a blackened mark had appeared, but yet… As it had occurred to the young Warden, had not been destroyed as most magick spells would usually cause.

Moving slightly once all pieces had become clear to him, Hadrian stepped forward slightly from behind the elder human, dagger still poised at his throat as it traced a gentle path.

Fingers shifted up and gripped hold of his sheathed dagger, pulling it from the other sheath with a quiet 'snick' sound that echoed through the room. Turning a little more, green once more met those dark eyes, which stared back with an unknowable emotion, face fixated into a blank expression as the blade stopped just above the larynx.

The young-elf could feel himself frowning, lips pressed together tightly, his brows furrowed. Green eyes seeming to glow as he stared down the other, then the flat of his blade smacked down on the hand holding the miniature staff, a glare building. _**Do n**__**o**__**t try that again**_, his face was saying, as loose strands of hair from the braid at his back fell around his face, green eyes bright as the Warden-assassin shook his head firmly once.

Dark eyes stared back, the left hand having loosened its grip on the arm of the chair. That face wasn't so blank any more, still unreadable though to the general eye, as the human nodded ever so gently in return.

A sigh escaped, as fingers slipped his daggers away with a flick, magick warming the runes in the metal before they reappeared back in their sheath's once more. Before slipping tired fingers through wild locks of hair at the top of his head. Turning away to walk back to the bed as his leg trembled minutely, the Warden felt ready to collapse, he didn't want to show weakness in front of an unknown like the dark haired man, so forced the trembling to stop.

Then he sees that same flash of colour again, he swings around trying to grab his weapons, but it is too late, the spell hits him and darkness enfolds his thoughts.

_End Chapter 2_

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Extract from **Chapter 3**_

_A sigh escapes as the wand is lowered, left hand comes up and runs down his tired face. That had been too close, threatening by magic was fine but having a blade so close to the throat was a might too uncomfortable for his tastes. His left arm dropped to rest back upon the arm of the chair as the potion master stared in contemplation at the figure lying awkwardly on the bed._

_ This was no boy, no child who had landed on their laps, this was a young adult who was clearly well trained in combat, if the quick and precise movement had been any indication._

_The Young Elven Man was clearly independent and strong, Yet Albus Dumbledore would be expecting either a child or a young teenager, yet his expectations would have to change._

**_End_**

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_**Translate**__**:**_

_Zevran's Language_.

Love/Affection/Fondness/Darling/Dear - Amore

_My Shadow - la mia ombra_

Rest now/Hour of Rest. Play later? - _Ora di riposo. Riproduci in seguito?_

_Thedas's Elven__._

Child -_ Dal'en_

Earth Language.

_Uoy__ere__w __i__fi t__ah__tod tndluow__i_. - I wouldn't do that if I were you.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

Notes:

1\. Left leg is the one with the Darkspawn blade still embedded within.

2\. Hadrian and Zevran are bonded together.

3\. Fawkes magic healing nearly killed harry, cause the Darkspawn blood in his body is completely bonded to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Fire

**Warden or Wizard**

_Chapter __3: __Blood and Fire_

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World Earth. Date unknown. __Severus Snapes__ pov_:

A sigh escapes as the wand is lowered, left hand comes up and runs down his tired face. That had been too close, being threatened by magic was fine but having a blade so close to the throat was a might too uncomfortable for his tastes. His left arm dropped to rest back upon the arm of the chair as the potion master stared in contemplation at the figure lying awkwardly on the bed. Then with a tsk sound, flicked his wand and lifted the elf to settle the creature properly again.

Then standing, lips pressing in distaste, reached forward with his wand and moved strands of hair out the way to see that scar, so distinct in the shape of a lightning bolt, of a boy they all had thought dead. Narrowed eyes moved down the figure and then up, taking in the creature. This was no boy, no child who had landed on their laps, this was a young adult who was clearly well trained in combat if the quick and precise movement had been any indication. The glimpse of the daggers out of their spelled sheaves had also been a heavy clue to the nature of the elf's experience. Delicately and intricately formed with runes and an inscribed language all down the blades, they were no toys. They were assassins blades.

The only reason Severus recognised them? Was from his time as a spy in the last war. The Dark Lord had been fond of the guild of magical assassins. For those with deep ties to the old ways still used blades even to this day.

The young elven man was clearly independent and strong, Yet Albus Dumbledore would be expecting either a child or a young teenager, yet his expectations would have to change.

A grumble came from his throat as the black-haired man settled back in his chair. Then a hand came up and traced a path where the blade had ghosted across the potion masters neck. Such a delicate balance, yet no blood had been spilled, no flesh had been split, the Elf had known precisely how to wield the blade to make sure no damage was done to the one under the blade unless the creature had wished to.

And if the message within the others green eyes -_**Lily's Eyes-**_, it had only been a warning against trying any more spells again. '_And then I shot one at his back anyway_.' The scowl grew deeper. Truly the Elf was not going to be happy when he awoke, having your back attacked when you've just warned someone **not** to do something, the other would be right to be wary of him.

"Severus, good. I shall need your assistance." The voice of the Matron jolted the young man from his thoughts, turning his head, the dark-haired wizard narrowed dark eyes in question as steady hands pushed himself upright onto his feet.

"Poppy." It was a quiet greeting, towards the woman wearing white as she bustled around, various bottles following her while coming up behind was the Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall

"Severus, glad to see you putting old grudges aside to look after Harry." The headmaster was smiling gently, clearly happy seeing both in the same room.

"He..." The potion master looked away clearly uncomfortable. "It is clear he is not _Potter_." A sneer briefly appeared as that name passed his lips, then his eyes looked down upon the Elf in the bed and then shook his head. "I can see the difference between a child and the parent."

"Out of the way." The Matron was going to wait for none of them. "Minerva up the top, be ready to spell him down. Albus diagnostic spells every minute. Severus be ready to pour these potions, you know the order. We must get that blade out or it will kill him."

The potion master looked at his colleges and nodded to each before everyone moved. Potions in hand, all readied themselves for the battle to be fought to save the Elven's Life.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_D__ream. Earth home. Harry pov_:

It was the unlocking of his door that woke the young boy from his slumber. Sitting up, messy hair fall into sleepy green eyes, as the child stared at the cupboard door curious and slightly nervous.

Then the wooden door swung open to reveal the strangest person he had ever seen.

This was a woman all dressed in black, white coloured hair so wild but cleverly tamed, for messy strands impressively styled in the shape of two horns came into view. Those fierce golden eyes, sharp as a hawks, looked down upon him as the tall strange lady tilted her head to the side in question. "A half-child?" She mused to herself as though expecting the air to answer her. "Yes, it is a child. Curious that a child of such power like yourself has been left in a place such as this."

Then came the thumping and creaking of the stairs above the young boys head, his caretakers were clearly awake. Shrinking back, eyes wide, the child tried to fold himself into the smallest space that was possible inside of the room, for which a tiny underfed seven years old could fit. Something that was clearly amusing if the brief huff of laughter, which came from the woman in the black leather and metal clothing, was any indication. She then tilted her head away and turned narrowed eyes in the direction of the heavy thumping footsteps.

"You! You dare!" Came from beyond the open doorway to the next room where the lady stood. It seemed if Uncle Vernon was finally downstairs and not happy about the stranger in his home.

"Oh, I _**dare**_." She turned fully away, straightening up out of this small space to her full intimidating height to face his uncle who was just beyond his tiny doorway. "You see, I found a precious gift. One you threw away."

"What-do-you-want-**witch**..."

"What do I want? I want a lot of things." The woman chuckles again, but this time there was an undertone of impatience to it. "But nothing you can offer me."

"**Leave**."

"Give me the Child."

"No. Get-out!"

"Stubborn **fool**." She turned away from him, golden eyes settling back upon the child's own green eyes and at that moment a yelp was heard before a splintering of wood could be heard within the distance. "Humans are such fickle creatures, such ignorant beasts when they are faced against power greater than their own."

Then she reached out with a hand towards him, whose body shivered in a weird tension. "Come."

Messy curled dark near black locks of hair shifted with the shake of the child's head, eyes wide with fear, uncertainty and weirdly a little curiosity. Part of the boy was drawn to the woman due to the ability she had just shown and the feeling of the power that had just come from the non-verbal push that sent his Uncle flying.

"No harm will come to you child. I seek only to find that which has now been found. So come along, I have a place you shall go, somewhere a child can grow."

He could not resist, there was something about this woman, something ancient but familiar that tugged at the boy to come to her. A feeling that somewhere deep inside a part of him was **the same**.

Chest heaving, eyes wide, slowly he moved.

Green eyes firmly upon her own as a tiny hand slipped within her long claw-like hand. Yet from a second glance, it became clear they were only fingernails, grown long and sharp, black as the darkness where no light could shine. That mocking smile she had turned towards his Uncle had shifted, now warm and inviting. "That's right. Come, child. There is a great distance we must travel." She straightened up one more time and turned towards the front door, his hand curled delicately within her own.

The green-eyed boy stepped out of the cupboard tense, nervous about being out where he didn't belong. But curiosity was stronger than the fear and was leading the child out into the unknown with the lady at his side. Green eyes looked upwards, following at her side. "_Travel_?" His quiet voice broke the silence.

She nodded, eyes gleaming with satisfaction, the golden iris's seeming to glow for a quick second or two. She spoke again, voice lifted in amusement, as she cleverly directed them both out of the house. Not quick enough if the glimpse of red was still caught by the corner of one green eye, but when the child turned to view what he had glimpsed, it was too late they were outside missing the entire thing.

"Ah. But I know a trick, a way through the barrier." Her voice drew him back, his head turning to look upon the woman once more. "Do not be afraid. I know a different way."

She stopped and turned to face him, her arm suddenly grasping around his stomach, pulling the boys back to her chest. The child panicked about being so close to another being tried to pull away, fingers scratching at the hold around his waist, when stiffening, all instincts told him to go silent and still. Under his green-eyed gaze, the lady's skin and clothing turned burning white. Flinching his eyes turned away, landing back upon the house, his young body frozen with fear.

Stumbling, arm over her shoulder supporting him, stood his Aunt and Uncle. Vernon, a beefy man with a low neck, brown hair and moustache, looked awful. Blood was running down his head, an arm and part of his chest. Clothing was ripped and torn and stained with a whitish powder that must have come from his impact from the wall and door. Petunia, on the other hand, a thin necked lady with piercing eyes, was white. Face pale as she helped her husband to walk.

"Potter! Get away from her!" Bellowed the furious, and surprisingly terrified, Uncle as he staggered forward. "Give the boy back right this instant!"

If this had been any other instance, any other person or time, maybe this would have been the start of a new beginning for the family. A new seeding being planted in what had seemed like a barren land, as for the first time Uncle Vernon was terrified. Not because of his own life, but because he knew the woman was taking away the nephew he thought he had hated until this very moment.

"Harry..." That is all Petunia got to say, a fearful single word of his name. The child, who finally learned his full name for the first time, Harry Potter gazed at the two of them in shock, before suddenly everything _**erupted**_.

Fire. Screams. Blood coating the ground.

A tiny cry came from his throat, fingers tightening over the scales of the claw that held him secure. Then with a mighty gust of wind, they were aloft, a boy who finally had a name and the woman who became a dragon.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World unknown. Date unknown. Hadrian's pov_:

'_He was awake?_' The confusion about awaking in the same room unharmed was the initial thing the elf observed as he shifted slowly under the heavy blanket-like cloth of the bed. Pushing upwards, suddenly stopped swaying, while a part of him felt nauseated, "Falon'Din, why do I feel so unwell?" he groaned.

Shifting slowly, while swallowing thickly. Hadrian let heavy legs slide off the bed to rest upon the ground. Elbows came to lean upon tense thighs, then suddenly the young elf moved anxious arms upwards off his legs as he realized there was no covering on the leg that had the dagger wound.

'_What? It __did__ not hurt?_' Green-eyes looked down in bewilderment at the strangely unhurt flesh.

Tilting his head to the side, black locks fell into an inquisitive gaze, as fingers reached down and grazed the place where a wound should have been on a tense thigh. '_I feel_...' A furrow appeared as fingers twisted in a pattern and runes appeared in the air above the elf's leg. "Magick. Foreign magick too. Not Thedas born fade magick either, this is too free to be similar to fade magick," mused Hadrian to himself.

Tilting his head the other way, watched the runes twist and turn and shape anew. "Similar to staff use, but more… refined? But stifled. Bound to core magick?" Then the sound of footsteps heading his way drew the elf's attention, allowing the feed of Mana to cease and the runes to disperse, turned to look at who had entered the white room of healing the young man was clearly kept within.

It was an older Hume, clearly within the wisdom stage of age. With his long beard and wrinkled face struck a picture of someone who had lived a long, plentiful life. Robes of violet were clad upon this man's figure, giving him an almost welcoming look, along with the pointed hat that sat askew upon white hair.

But as Hadrian could sense, this being, this Human was strong and powerful in the magickal arts. No matter how much the other put forward a gentle and serene tone in his appearance, it was the feel of magic which would always give away significant warning when someone could be dangerous towards the warden, his friends and bonded companion.

Pushing up off the bed, stood and turned to face the elder man. Hadrian's head leaned to the side, brows furrowed, as one hand casually drifted to the hilt of a dagger.

Those blue-eyes of the other had clearly observed the action of his hand, before returning to study the elf's green-eyes and expression. When suddenly a gentle smile appeared, then the older man spoke with a nod, "Yrrahekawa uoyees otdalgmi."

The younger of the two didn't trust this whole situation one inch, his fingers tightened on the dagger for a split second before relaxing once more. Those words were similar and very familiar. The dark-haired man had spoken the same language, allowing him to recognise familiar sounds and one of those sounds had already registered as a word in itself. With having an ability for languages, his mind had already pinpointed a correlation and recognised the word. It was as though Hadrian had spoken the language before.

"Eciffoym nikaeps sutelemoc." With a gesture to follow him, the white-bearded man turned and walked towards the entrance of the white room of healing.

Pausing just a moment, tentatively began to follow after the older individual. Passing various beds, pushed through the wooden entry and Hadrian found himself in a different wing of the Healing quarters. Glancing around spotted the violet-coloured clothing of the other figure walking towards what was clearly the entrance of the rooms of healing. Making sure to move with great care, eyes always scanning for threats, hands upon his weapons. The elf felt very uneasy in this place, he had no backup, assurance or guarantee that anyone the black-haired elf met would be an ally to count on. Everyone in this place was a threat and it terrified him, though it didn't show on Hadrian's focused expression.

Exiting the Medical Wing, the black-haired young man slowed slightly. Still following the retreating back of the older mage, discreetly looked around with quick glimpses with widened eyes from side to side.

Stone walls & stone floors, very typical of castle constructions, that was the usual business in the warden's line of work hunting the darkspawn. Paintings littered the walls, along with armour standing alongside the walls, all of that was normal. What was not normal were the paintings that moved, it was like they lived! Seeming to live and breath, darting in and out of each other's portraits, having conversations, even reacting and communicating to people on the outside looking in on them. Moving staircases, crunching as they shuddered to a stop as they changed position, it was all so bewildering.

As children stepped out of the way as the two of them passed, Hadrian could feel eyes on him as he followed the mage through the castle grounds. Glancing behind, caught a glimpse of grey eyes and blond locks, before focusing again on the back of the mage the elf was following. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a bronze griffin statue. Tilting his head in question, watched as with word "Spordnomel" the statue of the bronze griffin began to move, turning downwards as stairs formed to lead upwards.

The older mage then strode forward up the new pathway. Curious, Hadrian placed his hand upon the stone of the stairwell and focused, his own magic connecting to the innate magic of the place. The inherent magic of this place had formed the stairs and the password which had been written into the stone bloomed within the elf's mind, thus it granted him his first genuine understanding of the mages language. Lemon Drops

The warden lowered his hand from the stone, grimacing at the sudden headache developing behind his left eye, turned and followed the elder up the stairs. Arriving at the top of the spiral staircase found a wooden door ahead of him, walking forward Hadrian grasped the iron handle, twisted it and pushed the door open.

Stepping into the office he found to be the most peculiar place, items of eccentricity rested upon varied surfaces, spindly objects that moved in circles on miniature points. Balls of multiple color's circled one another inside a metal enclosure and brass gadgets that gave off unfamiliar green smoke. This place was all completely different from what the elf recognised, but what Hadrian could feel from the pieces implied something remarkably familiar, the frightful power and magick contained within each one.

Directing his gaze towards the desk in the centre of the room, saw the mage had seated himself behind it in a somewhat… plush looking vividly colored chair, it was all very… unpractical. In front of the desk, sitting in a somewhat more attractive set of chairs, was the dark-haired hume. That dark gaze just glimpsed at the elf from over his shoulder before looking back at the older male Hume. In a different chair was a stern-looking lady, she had donned a green-robe over a black one with a golden broach to fasten it. A large black hat sat upon her head while piercing green-eyes aimed to evaluate him back just as thoroughly. Ultimately wearing a white-robe upon red, with a white cap was the final adult within this room and if Hadrian was not mistaken, was the matron healer of the white rooms.

Then the Old Hume behind the desk smiled and sat back in his plush chair, holding out a hand towards the last empty space in the semi-circle of seats and spoke warmly towards the Warden.

"Ewllahs tahcaevah sutel. Taesa evahasealp yrrahemoclew?

End Chapter 3

* * *

_Translate:_

_Wizard Spe__e__ch_

Uoyerew ifi tahtodt ndluowi : I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Yrrahekawa uoyees otdalgmi : I'm glad to see you awake Harry.

Eciffoym nikaeps sutelemoc : Come let us speak in my office.

Spordnomel – Lemon drops

Ewllahs tahcaevah sutel. Taesa evahasealp yrrahemoclew - Welcome Harry, please have a seat. Let us have a chat shall we?

* * *

_Notes_:

1\. Left leg is the one with the Darkspawn blade still embedded within.

2\. Hadrian and Zevran are bonded together.

3\. Fawkes magic healing nearly killed harry, cause the Darkspawn blood in his body is completely bonded to him.

4\. The blade has now been removed, due to the healing efforts of the Earth Wizards and Witches.

* * *

_ Characters so Far:_

_Harry Potter Characters__-_

Potion Master Severus Snape

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Matron Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey

Fawkes

Draco Malfoy

* * *

_Dragon Age Characters__-_

Alister

Morrigan

Zevran

The Warden Hadrian(City Elven Rouge with core magic Mage Abilities – raised partially by the Dailish – is Harry Potter)

Flemeth (Mythal)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warden or Wizard**

_Chapter __4_

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_**World Thedas, After the destruction of Lothering**:_

"You are good, but I can teach you to be better."

Turning sharply, Hadrian looked at the assassin standing behind him with wary eyes. One blade had fallen somewhat, with the tip facing down toward the direction of his body. The second blade had intuitively risen towards the voice which had intruded into his practice.

"What?" It was a bewildered yet inquisitive tone that the black-haired elf spoke with. Last he remembered the other had been at the campsite with the group, unwinding while the assassin could. Yet the blond was standing mere feet away from him in a deceptively neutral stance, for Hadrian knew how silent and fast the blond elf could move when needed.

Tilting his head to the side, pointed at the other elf with a frown, as he pushed long strands of hair back that had escaped their tieback, "what are you offering assassin?" it didn't faze the other though.

The male just smiled, turned and sauntered around the still warden. "Training. No? It is something you are clearly in a desperate need of, yet the others are not... suited to our particular skill set." A hand rose, gesturing with a flourish, while bowing his head slightly forward, turning to look through his eyelashes at the black elf.

With a swallow this made the warden turn away, a hand came up to rub the back of the elf's neck tip of his ears turning a gentle red.

Of course, this was all part of the other's nature to flirt with others, Hadrian knew that well. Yet even remembering this, every time even a small amount of flirtation was indeed hinted at in his direction made the warden turn away flustered, he didn't know how to handle such attention. It wasn't embarrassment, not fully, hurt did that to a person, shut them off and made someone wary of anyone who tried to come close. "I shall thank you, but no. I am fine." Green eyes glanced back at the other, lips pinched in distaste.

The corners of the blond's mouth turned up. "A wager then. Spar with me. Who shall ever win will abide by the others terms."

Now, this was interesting, "what are to be the terms?" He knew it was stupid, but it had been so long since the darker elf had even had a chance to unwind and relax. There was even hint of an opportunity for a bargain in the aftermath of this bargaining process.

"Nothing you will not agree to, Yes? If I win, we will train together every third day and practice every other night. But you win? We forget this little wager. You agree, no?" A hand was gently held out into the air between them both, a sly smile playing upon the blond's lips.

The warden eyed the blond for a long second, instinctively knowing the other more than likely had a plan set in motion if he took the deal. But this bargain was a far too tempting stress release, to spar with someone without any risk of death, after eyeing the hand being held in the air for a moment stepped forward, his eyes locking with Zev's. "Very well, Zevran, you have your agreement." With a firm nod, clasped the others hand, next the black elf was firmly yanked close to the blond, making Hadrian tense in startled recognition, as the slightly taller elf spoke softly into his ear.

"I look forward to our next little rendezvous _**la mia ombra **(my Shadow)_."

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World_ _Earth__. __Within_ _the_ _Castle__. __Dinner_ _Time_ _After_ _Meeting_ _with_ _the_ _Mages_: Hadrian

Sitting within this great hall, the sky flashing with cracks of thunder and lightning above, the warden watched, deceptively relaxed among so many humans. Distrustful green eyes flickered quickly back and forth, taking in the exits, threats and instinctively calculating how many people surrounded his form. Only a few adults sat at a large table at the head of the moderately sized hall, while the rest were all young mages, all too clearly curious about the elf, if the constant looking and staring was any indication.

Looking down at the plate of food that had been served up for him, pushed it away with a lip curled in disgust. The meat oozed fat, the vegetables were cooked through until floppy, and the potatoes had been covered in something. It was not appetizing and very unappealing to his sense of smell. Turning to the drink instead, when he brought it up to his nose, jerked back from the overly sweet smell. Placing it back looked for water and thankfully found a pitcher just beyond reach.

Sitting up and reaching over, startled when a tall jug was placed on his other side. Hadrian turned to look and found a smirking blond and grey-eyed teen sitting next to him. The pitcher, as could be seen, was filled with water. Looking back at the human, watched as the light-blond nodded towards the jug and spoke in the strange tongue of these people. "Rehctip _a_ revouoy thguorbios. Eciujmikpmup ehtnoneek meestndid _you_ sa, retaw ehtdetnaw uoywas."

Looking back down at the pitcher for a second, then bowed his head in thanks. The warden had no idea what the other had said, but from the tone and indication of the teens head towards the water, it became partially evident what the other had been speaking of. And increasingly, a single word had stood out among the garbled spoken language. It had been so quick that it was almost lost as the grey-eyed human spoke promptly. Clearly, the elf's mind was assimilating the language swiftly. It was almost familiar to him, like something out of a dream, or a memory long lost to time.

Since the elf had arrived in this place, dreams had haunted his mind. Of not only of Thedas but of lost memories, he thought forgotten. Childhood visions of long ago, they were blooming into being each time the dark-haired elf rested, and though some part of him was exhilarated to find out about his past, another part was terrified. A reason would have been in place, for the memories to become forgotten, now they were breaking free. Though the warden put on a brave face, he didn't want to face them. At least not without Hadrian's bonded by his side, facing it together, like every obstacle on their journey.

"Yadsiht nopihsdneirf _of_ dnahdnaecnadiug _my_ tpeccalliw _you_ epoh _I_. Ecnatniauqcaruoy ekamoterusaelp Yoflam Ocardseman _the_." Glancing back at the grey-eyed, blond-haired human. The elf bowed his head in greeting. The inflexion on the two words had clearly been a name, but with the words still not apparent to the dark elf yet all he could do was acknowledge that the other had introduced himself. Reaching out with his hand grasped the young mans own and gave a single firm shake. "Hadrian."

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World_ _Earth__. __Wizarding_ __World. ___Within_ _the_ _Castle'__s_ _Great_ _Hall__. __Dinner_ _Time_: Severus Snape

Dark eyes watched the elf sitting at the Slytherin table, how the male did not eat with a frown. Reaching inside his robe, the potion master pulled out a small parchment and quill and scrawled a note upon the scrap and then let it sit upon the table. Looking away, the dark-haired man felt it vanish before seeing a silver jug appear on the table he was watching so closely. Then Draco appeared, the blond striding in through the hall doors, heading straight for the food.

It was then, as Severus watched, the blond stopped for a brief moment fixated on the elf. The young man glanced around before straightening up and striding to the table, his fingers plucking the silver jug from the centre of the plates and presenting to the creature as the young wizard sat beside the elf.

"Severus? You seem preoccupied. Is our new arrival on your thoughts?" Minerva's voice cut in, interrupting the dark men as he watched over his two charges.

Grunting, the male turned to the Scottish woman, scowling.

"I'm fine."

She gave a gentle smile as she watched the interaction of the two young men going on. "Curious then, of where and how he grew. For the place Harry had to of grown seems ahead of our worlds time, yet far-far behind."

Severus didn't answer. No that wasn't what he was thinking about, those had crossed his mind, but it didn't concern him. When the potion master had confronted the elf, the older male had instinctively gained access into the subconscious of the other. Stupid amateur mistake. When Harry had come forward with the knife, the teacher had instinctively retaliated with the offensive spell. This is what anchored the bond by accident inside that strange mind, and it was not a pleasant place to be. Not because of trauma, though that was there. Not because of defences in place, simple barriers only were encountered. No, it was the partner in Harry's mind that was taking offence to his intrusion.

A shape was stalking around, _searching_ for his presence.

For now, he had concealed himself within the dark-haired elves own mental energy, but it would only work for so long. If he didn't get out, that presence would tear him apart. It was a sharp, stalking, prowling and silent presence. Clearly bonded for a long time.

But what Severus did get out of this, language. He was understanding the thought process of the other and _hearing_ the way their language sounded in the elf's tongue.

The whole scenario though was not a good one the potion master had ended up in, but it _**had**_ given him an advantage. So while he worked on the way to break the unique bond the older man had stupidly created, Severus would use the position gained for now and work with the other to _feed_ English to them though thought.

It was his duty, the promise he had given to Lily and by his magic would he keep it.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_Within_ _the_ _Great_ _Hall_: Draco Malfoy

Grey eyes narrowed. As he stopped talking to the creature for a moment. His mind took those precious seconds to take in the information and once it translated, realization struck.

You see, the blond had a talent. Not something he ever boasted about, unlike this money and his family name. No this was something the teen had worked on and pushed himself to achieve for its own worth. Its why he found the spells easier to learn than most, due to the ability the young wizard had cultivated with the help of his parents over the years.

It was a talent for language. The nuances and spoken subtle differences between every letter and word fascinated his mind. So hearing something so strange coming out of the high elf's mouth took Draco a moment to formulate a proper response.

When the elf had spoken, it had sounded like this: "Nairdah." All jumbled and broken, backwards to their way of thinking. So his mind just switched it. It wasn't hard, Latin was a harder one to learn, though the blond had been a kid at the time.

Tilting his head, he spoke. A corner of a lip turned up in a smirk. "Emdnatsrednu uoyod?"

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_**World Thedas: Denerim's Estate, Right before becoming a Grey Warden: Hadrian**_

Wide eyes watched in disbelief from his cell as the body was just tossed onto the floor. The crunch from the skull hitting grey stone flooring was entirely too apparent, as slender fingers tightened instinctively around specific bars from the jail the elves had all been placed within until the master was _ready_ for them. The laughter and insulting voices from those guards appeared to inherently fade into the background. Concerned green-eyes could barely watch that tiny figure roll once again across the ground before skidding into a halt adjacent to the cell.

Kneeling downward, reaching out with an arm, tried in vain to reach, he _needed_ to protect them. Suddenly _pain _as his arm was kicked pointedly with an ironclad foot. Twisting backwards Hadrian recoiled, glancing up at the sneering features from one of the guards. That man sniffed while peering downward at whatever the black-haired male had been trying to grab. Next with a chuckle unbolted the cell, stretched in to seize and haul the elf out by his hair.

Panting breaths of fright escaped, while fingers clutched around meaty wrists. Before the black-haired elf was deposited upon the ground at the human's feet. Glancing nearby at his fellow elves, still secured within the cell, who stared back with fearful wide eyes. There happened to additionally be a lot of guards around him, some which looked interested by this change of events, yet others that simply were not impressed either looked elsewhere or marched out of the room.

Getting up into a kneeling position, glanced up through his hair toward the man, who dangled something high above the elf's head. Peeking up for a long-drawn moment, stretched up with an expression of distress. However, he was cuffed back down by a harsh fist. "Ah, ah, knife-ear. Want it? You have to earn it."

Peering upwards again at that face, shook his head uncomprehending. "I do not understand master."

Again Hadrian's hair was seized by an ironclad fist and clutched hard, drawing the elf's face upwards, before a finger traced underneath his neck and chest. "You have to earn it knife ear, get it?" Oh, this elf defiantly received the message.

At such a brief second, when Hadrian had been drawn near to the male guard, he had finally been pulled close enough to get to the human's weapon strapped on his right side. The left hand, meanwhile, remained clamped over the fist clutching his hair to reduce the tension. A vacant smile suddenly snaked over his expression, while elegant fingers silently slid the knife from its sheath on the guard's side. Unnerved a little the man moved away, an uncertain expression on his face before a startled look emerged for a brief moment.

Shifting out of the others hold, slipped the dagger out of the human's side from below the ribs. Turning towards the jail, while the chamber began to reverberate amidst the noises of the guard's fellow humans, threw the keys inside the cell and then twisted back to confront the advancing hostile army of men to deal with them.

Hadrian had some carnage to be getting on with, those souls held no salvation in his eyes toward what they had done. These people**, they had murdered his infant, **and **an elves wrath would make sure everyone was deceased before this day was done**, no matter if you were human, elf, dwarf or qunari.

Proceeding forward, lifted the blade towards the slowly advancing guards and hell descended inside the chamber. Injuries were soon spread across various sections of his body, but the elf was still standing. Though panting amidst the effort.

Turning towards where Hadrian had dropped the first human, wandered over and bent near their side. Here lying upon the cold-stone close to the guard entirely contorted and broken, the elf finally saw his baby. The local lord had snatched the infant from his arms while the arrogant man had knocked Hadrian out and transported them both here. The dark-haired elf was meant to live a sexual captive. Furthermore, the baby's worth comprised being nothing more than a blood sacrifice to be traded off. But the guards had ended everything by their reckless treatment of the infant. Hearing that sound, the strange crunching of his child's throat because they hit the stone-floor head first had fractured something inside of him. Mainly because Hadrian had been the one to carry the child to term, being a rare hermaphrodite.

Slipping his hands beneath the child, raised them delicately up to lean upon his breast. Fingers brushed carefully over those diminutive features, as that tiny body lay there limply, blood coated their lips and nostrils, while eyes gazed forwards half-open. While monitoring that little chest, Hadrian could hear that the heart and lungs were soundless, no breath or beat of life.

At this confirmation of the infant's death, tears then began to trail down his face. Looking around, then spotted a somewhat clean sheet upon a wooden table. Standing up from the ground, moved beside it and carefully lay the baby upon it, fingers trailing down those tiny features. Staring down, focus fixated upon the infant, the dark-haired elf soon felt the others come up behind him.

No words were uttered, just a hand placed upon his shoulder in silent shared grief. A second elf pressed their head against his own. While the first meticulously wrapped the little one up. Next, with the help of each other, the elven maidens fastened the cocooned bundle against his chest, knotting the sheet so it would not come loose.

"So, what is the plan?" One questioned, after the last knot was finished, her hands dropping to her side, golden braids shifting with her tilted head.

Hadrian shifted to glance at them both, tears still silently trailing down pale cheeks, a blank expression still upon his face. "I am going into the castle and making sure no elf ever loses another child to these humans. **Ever again**." He lifted a hand and placed it upon one of the elf maidens shoulders. "You should find a way out, this is not going to be a safe place for you before long."

Then with that, left. Walked out of the door into the main castle, dagger in hand. Child swaddled against his chest, vengeance burning within. Vaughan would die for this, nothing else would satisfy this deeply burning rage.

A bloodbath followed. Every room Hadrian went into, bodies followed. Red had fallen over his gaze, and anyone who came into his view was a target. It was horrifying, but for Hadrian? satisfying. His child, his pride and joy, was dead. The man responsible was within reach and anyone who got in the way? Well, they were just collateral damage. There was no care for innocent life in his actions, no care that most of the guards were just doing their jobs, he just wanted to kill them all.

Finally, coming up to the final door and hearing a distressed female voice from behind the wooden barrier spurred him into moving quicker. Unlocking the lock with the key, opened the door and walked into the room, daggers in both hands trailing blood behind him. So covered in other peoples life-blood was the elf that it formed a trail through the entire castle.

Solis, who Hadrian had met up within the castle earlier in the day, hopped over the trail with a pale face. Long-sword held tightly in his left hand and a wooden shield in the other.

"Well, I thought I had heard a commotion. It would seem you are the cause." From a room at the back came a gentleman, again dressed in iron-armour. The brown-hair coloured human gave a smirk, as he pulled the missing elf maiden from behind him. "Is this what you have been searching for knife-ear? Enough to slaughter my men?"

He tossed her forward, to land upon the ground face first. "Well, I have a deal for you." There were heavy footsteps of multiple people before the main door behind Hadrian was suddenly locked and bolted. Glancing slightly backwards acknowledged two humans who stood obstructing the main doorway. "I am not an unreasonable man. I am easily pleased. There are three choices for you." A smirk crawled across the Vaghan's face. The black-haired elf turned to look back at the human with a vacant expression.

"Number one, you take 40 gold, leave us alive, leave the woman here and leave the city for good, never to return."

Solis moved closer, turning to face the two humans who moved slowly towards them. "I do not like this _Hadri_..."

"Number two, you elf take the place of the woman. Everyone else goes home, and the whole matter is settled with the payment of yourself in every way I can make you _pay_ for the lives you have taken.

"Number three, we fight, and one of us ends up dead." The man opened his arms, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You decide, but tick-tock, clocks ticking."

"No." His voice was quiet. His head was down, dark strands covering over closed green-eyes.

"Hm?" That smirk slipped a little. As the man narrowed his eyes in slight confusion.

"Why would I ever deal with you." The elf looked up, a deadly glare aimed straight at that human across from him, as he lifted his weapons in hand upwards. "When you are the reason why my child is dead!" With that, Hadrian charged, an angry yell escaping him.

They fought, it was a short, painful, extremely bloody battle and nobody escaped unharmed. Blades swung, blood coated the ground and yells echoed. Grunts became commonplace, as the dinging and clanging of a knife against blade-edge became a symphony. Then, the man became cornered, his companions dead, one stabbed through, another neck sliced, and so Hadrian advanced, the man retreated slowly panting. Eyes twitched to the side, then his hand swung out, "Wait!"

The elf didn't, caging in the man, blade forcing the others back, aimed at the human's neck, "_Please_, not in front of my child." and Hadrian stopped.

"What?!" Green eyes stared down at earthy brown skeptical, the man pointed over to the intersecting room. Stepping back, letting the other slip down to the ground, moved in that direction. Entering the adjacent room was shocked to see a crib in the room. An expression of grief painted itself on his face as the Hadrian stopped in front of the tiny bed, dropping one of the daggers on to the ground absentmindedly as he reached forward to stroke the sleeping child's face.

"Look out!" Solis's voice rang out. Reacting, swung out with the remaining dagger and caught the flesh of Vaghan's throat. The spray coated the elf as the two stared for a long second at one another before with a silent "you win." the man toppled over _dead_.

End Chapter 4

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_**Translate:**_

_Wizard Spe__e__ch_  
1\. Uoyerew ifi tahtodt ndluowi : I wouldn't do that if I were you.

2\. Yrrahekawa uoyees otdalgmi : I'm glad to see you awake Harry.

3\. Eciffoym nikaeps sutelemoc : Come let us speak in my office.

4\. Spordnomel – Lemon drops

5\. Ewllahs tahcaevah sutel. Taesa evahasealp yrrahemoclew - Welcome Harry, please have a seat. Let us have a chat shall we?

6\. Rehctip a revouoy thguorbios. Eciujmikpmup ehtnoneek meestndid _you_ sa, retaw ehtdetnaw uoywas. - Saw you wanted the water, as you didn't seem keen on the pumpkin juice. so I brought you over a pitcher.

7\. Yadsiht nopihsdneirf of dnahdnaecnadiug my tpeccalliw you epoh I. Ecnatniauqcaruoy ekamoterusaelp Yoflam Ocardseman the. - The Names Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you will accept my guidance and hand of friendship on this day.

8\. Emdnatsrednu uoyod – Do you understand me?

_Thedas's Elven._  
Child – Dal'en

_Zevran's Language._  
Love/Affection/Fondness/Darling/Dear - Amore  
My Shadow - la mia ombra  
Rest now/Hour of Rest. Play later? - Ora di riposo. Riproduci in seguito?

_**Notes**_:

1\. Left leg is the one with the Darkspawn blade still embedded within.

_2\. Hadrian and Zevran are bonded together._

_3\. Fawkes magic healing nearly killed harry, cause the Darkspawn blood in his body is completely bonded to him._

_4\. The blade has now been removed, due to the healing efforts of the Earth Wizards and Witches._

_5\. Snape has managed to form a connection with an unwilling Harry, Harry's bonded is not best pleased._

_6__. __Draco is good at languages._

_**Worlds**__:_

__Earth___-_

_Hogwarts_

__Thedas___-_

_Underground Cavern_

_Thaig_

_**Characters so Far:**_

_Harry Potter Characters__-_

_Potion Master __Severus Snape_

_Headmaster __Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmistress __Minerva __McG__onag__a__ll _

_Matron Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey_

_Fawkes_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Dragon Age Characters__-_

_Alister _

_Morrigan_

_Zevran_

_The Warden Hadrian(__City __Elven Rouge __with __core magic __Mage Abilities __– __raised partially by the Dailish__ – __is Harry Potter__)_

_Flemeth (Mythal)_

_Solis (Childhood Elven Friend within the City)_

_Vaghan (Son to the Earl of Dererim and father himself, vile man who loves to force elves to 'please' him in any way possible, even to their deaths)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

_World __Earth__. __Within __the __Castle__: _Hadrian

"Do you understand me?"

Green eyes blinked, slightly wide. Before with a swallow nodded tightly. This was the first person who had replied in his own tongue, and it actually had startled the elf. Following the wardens involvement in the war of the 5th blight. After winning that war with many, many casualties and deaths, Hadrian should have known to not let first impressions fool him into a sense of complacency.

The blond gave a gentle smirk as he leaned back slightly. Holding out a hand began to speak once more. "As I spoke before, My name Draco, House Malfoy." He stopped for a second, brows furrowing for a moment before carrying on. "I welcome to Magi school of...Hogiwarts, place to learn Spells and finest Magical Arts around." The blond finished with a smile, looking pleased with himself, and it was impressive. The more the mage had spoken, the clearer his words and accent had become.

"Thank you." Reaching out, the elf gripped the other's wrist firmly and shook once before letting go. "Will you be willing to show me around? I am quite new to this area. Perhaps teach me your language as well?"

"Yes. I do this."" The young grey-eyed blond's smirk grew as he leaned forward on one arm on the table, Hadrian sat back eyes widened slightly with pupils shrinking in slight shock. Hands clenched in gentle fists as lips pressed together. For what he saw was not the Magi, but a different blond. A playful smirk upon those lips, golden eyes gleaming with intent, shoulder-length golden locks some braided back behind pointed ears.

"_Zevran_." The warden whispered in painful longing, as a throbbing sensation from the hidden mark on his back began to throb. _"Dove sei, mia adorata...? Trovami..." (Where are you, my beloved? Find me…)_

Then the smirk faded, as a serious expression appeared. "_Sto provando il mio amore, non arrenderti._" _(I am trying my love, Don't give up_.) The voice echoed in Hadrian's head, distant and faded, but it **was** Zev's voice. It was his mate's voice. "_Zevran_?!"

"_Sono contento, riguardati_." _(I'm glad, you look well._) The other elf seemed to relax there as though a weight lifted off his shoulders. Those golden eyes closed, as he breathed out a deep sigh of what looked like relief. "S_ono sollevato di vedre che sta bene_." _(I am relieved to see that you were not harmed) _

Something about that sentence didn't sound right. "_Parli come se l'incidente fosse appena successo_." (_You are taking like the incident just happened._) So the dark-haired elf decided to question his partner about it.

"_Sono state solo un paio d' ore,_ Hadri..." _(It was only a couple of hours, Hadri..._) A quizzical look appeared, along with a furrowing of the assassin's brow. Clearly, he was also sensing something was off about the situation now.

"Zev," Hadrian caught the others attention once more with his faint voice. "_È stato cinque qiorni fa._" (_It was five day's ago_) If the shock didn't express it enough, the revelation that 5 days had passed between the two places was startling and unnerving.

"Zevran. Morrigan cannot keep the link open much longer. Hurry!" Both pairs of green and golden eyes met with stricken horror at being torn apart once more. Pulling up a smile, he didn't really feel the warden pressed fingers to his lips and then folded them into his palm as a promise. Before pressing that hand over his heart. The assassin did the same.

"Assassin, _salami_." (_save me)_

And with that, the other elf was gone. It was like time had frozen for that brief period. Now, as it resumed, Draco blinked at the black-haired elf in confusion, as the male turned away, his fingers curled against his heart. You see, worry was prevalent now. If five days passed for every few hours, how much time would be spent before he would see his home again?

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

World Thedas, Within the Thiag

Zevran pushed himself to his feet, fingers tapping absentmindedly on his blade hilts, before tightening over the leather. The information he had learned going over and over in his mind. Behind him, the mage was sitting, leaning against the wall, face pale, exhausted of all mana and refusing any potions Alister was trying to hand to her. Then she straightened, pushing away the king's insistent hand. "What did you learn assassin?"

He turned, face pulled into a frown. "Time is strange. For us, it has been only a few hours, yes?"

"That is correct, the marks where the warden commander lay are still fresh. The fire has only just gone cold, and the scent of blood from the slain darkspawn is still lingering in the air." Alister answered a little confused but clearly following along somewhat curious where this trail of questioning was going.

"For Amore, it has been five days since he vanished. I noticed that Hadrian's leg has been healed, his demeanour is tense, and clearly, when I reconnected through the bond... I could feel the mental violation of magi intrusion."

"Magical people. A circle never seen. Magic with intent never before used in this land. Perhaps, it must have been a fade snatch. From how blindly it was cast, perhaps an amateur who got lucky. Someone with no clue of the magic they performed. Blind luck, after all, can be a powerful thing." Mused Morrigan as she stood, hand leaning heavily and tightening on Alister's shoulder for balance. It was the only way she would allow him to help, and he knew it all too well. It was a really quite a strange dynamic they had fallen into as party-members of their little band.

"Can you find them, the kidnapping Magi? Or my partner? My lady?" The golden eyes of the assassin seared into her, piercing with his furious and barely contained temper because he had no target to go after. Oh the elf could be patient, the magic had seen to that, making sure that neither of the elves would age. But even one such as himself, a crow brought up to control his emotions to a fine-tuned edge could be strung thin when their treasured possession or person got stolen by those who didn't know any better.

Oh but He, Zevran wasn't the actual threat, no. It was Hadrian, the warden commander who people should watch out for. That gentle nature and calm outward persona was nothing more than a facade, the warden could be so sweet and welcoming with his seemingly open personality. But the assassin had seen the dark depths the other had fallen to in times of desperation, rage and deep hatred.

Those people should watch themselves, a wrong move, accidentally get on Hadrian's bad side, and he saw you as a potential enemy, all hell would break loose.

–-¬= ;#{+HP+DA+}#; ¬-

World Earth. A Little Later. Within a castles corridor with Draco: Hadrian

Following along behind the magi, the warden raised an eyebrow as they slowed to a stop outside a picture. The blond turned with a smile as he gestured toward the image. "Here be the kitchen. The servants, you find order meals needed. Talk to them, they help. They magic have could help language."

With that, Draco turned around and reached forward towards the picture. Fingers gently ran over the pear in the image, causing it to giggle and shift into a doorknob. Turning the nob, opened into a new room.

Large open fires under stone brickwork were prominent, as stoves with pans and pots had all sorts of foods cooking within. Running around, talking, murmuring and singing were strange tiny pointy-eared beings, clearly, the servants that the young magi had spoken of.

"Yooze be the one? The great one who asks zinzys help?" Looking over to his right side, spotted a little female in a dress, big round eyes staring up at him with curiousness and slight awe.

Kneeling down Hadrian tilts his head in confusion. "How do you understand my words?"

"Elves understand all language. Magic allows sir."

"Then perhaps two requests of your good nature if you would be so kind zinzy."

"What yooze be wanting?"

"First, could my meals persist of only water and food that isn't cooked in oils and fats. Just meats, vegetables and fruits if you please."

A nod from the little being as they turned and spoke rapidly to the others, whose voices all rose up in response. "We agree, yooze meals will change."

"Is there a way to learn the common language here?"

"I'z can dooze that. Need agreement from yooze." She reached forward then hesitated, long fingers inches from his face. "It'z going to be hurting, very much. I sorry's."

He smiled gently. "If this will allow me to understand the magi and defend myself within this strange world, then you will have my gratitude little servant."

She nodded understanding. "Sit, no fall when I give's words."

Sitting, Hadrian looked over at Draco, who had perched upon one of the benches in front of a table. Looking back at the little being nodded and shut his eyes. Feeling her fingers press gently upon his physic points began to inwardly prey to Mythral in instinctive reaction. '_Mythral prote_...'

"Y-, -k?" came a voice as a hand gently shook his shoulder. "H-y. You ok?"

"Draco?" A sharp breath was heard, before an arm was slipped under his shoulder, helping the warden into a sitting position. "I feel strangely lightheaded and immensely Ill."

"That'll be from the reaction to having a whole worlds language shoved into your brain. It's gonna hurt, idiot."

Holding his head, accepted the cup of water exceedingly grateful, ginger had been added, and slowly his stomach settled. A distraught voice distracted him slightly from his pounding head. "zinzys sorry, zinzys sorry. Punish myself many times, will zinzy."

"It is fine, you gave me what I wanted, this is my own fault."

But she shook her head, ears flapping. "Yooze had words, helped remember."

What? The confusion was evident on his face as Hadrian looked over at Draco in question. "What does she mean young magi?"

"Magi? What is..." The young blond's face took on a thoughtful look for a moment before he switched tracks back to the current conversation. "Doesn't matter. What she mean's, is that you were born here, and probably partially raised here before being stolen away."

The warden's face was frozen as he listened. "You were the boy-who-lived. The one who originally defeated the dark lord and are prophesied to do so again."

End Chapter 5


End file.
